Feeling the same way for you
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: THIS IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY FROM MY FIRST DEREK/STILES STORY BUT STILL ENJOY. Stiles loves Derek, Derek loves Stiles but Scott is stuck in the middle.


"I can't help the fact that I'm in love with a werewolf." Stiles said.

Scott smiled "Come on Stiles it can't be that bad."

Stiles turned to Scott who was sitting on his bed. "You don't understand how hard it is now to tell him this. Not to throw myself all over him whenever he grabs me by the shirt and shoves me against the wall. Feeling him so close to me drives me insane." He sat in his chair. "How do I tell the biggest, baldest and the alpha wolf that I'm in love with him?"

Scott looked offended "Wait I know that he's the alpha but do you really think he's the baldest wolf here."

Stiles looked over at Scott."You honestly don't think that you are, do you?"

Scott looked down "Well I thought I was."

Stiles tried not to but a loud crackle erupted from him mouth.

Scott got up from the bed. "Oh whatever."

Stiles watched his face turn into a frown. "Awe come on Scott you're not as bad as Derek but you bad."

Scott looked at him then back at his feet. "It doesn't matter I can be just as bad as he can." He turned back to the bad. "Anyway we're suppose to be doing our project and we're way off tract so let's at least get started."

Ten minutes later.

Stiles was buried in his computer looking up things that had nothing to do with his project. "Hey Scott how do you and Allison have sex?"

Scott turned to him. "What?"

Stiles turned to him. "How do you do it without hurting her? I mean I know you shift when you're extremely-"

Scott covered his ears. "Uggggg Stiles will you stop talking."

"Come on Scott" Stiles said "I just want to know how-"

Scott got up "Stiles if you don't shut up right now I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

Stiles looked down at started shaking his legs. "I wonder if Derek likes me."

Scott groaned "Stiles why don't you ask him?"

Stiles looked at him then back at his feet. "No way, he scares me dude."

"Then how are you so into him if he scares the hell out of you?" Scott said smiling.  
>Stiles started spinning in his chair. "I have no idea but god he just gets me so freaking hot." He stopped and looked at his hands. "You should see him with his shirt off."<p>

Scott smiled "Dude I've seen him naked."

Stiles jumped up and almost fell out of his seat. "You what?" He went over to Scott. "When did you-"

Scott burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I'm just kidding."

Stiles punched Scott on the arm. "That's not funny."

Scott rubbed his arm. "Ow that hurt." He said laughing.

Stiles returned to his computer. "Seriously Scott can you talk to him and see if he likes me."

Scott groaned "Do I have to?"

Stiles nodded "Yes you do or I'm going to tell Derek that you called him a piss poor excuse for an alpha and he smells like wet dog every time you're near him."

"I was just kidding." Scott said

"No you weren't Scott and you know it." Stiles walked over to his computer. "Now go now."

Scott let out another groan. "Fine I'm going."

Stiles watched him as he jumped out of the window and he ran over to it. "You know you don't always have to show off Scott." He yelled down at him.

Scott just smiled and ran off.

The Hale house

Scott walked up to the Hale house and was about it knock, but it opened. "Hey Derek."

Derek walked up to Scott. "What can I do for you Scott?"

Scott shrugged "Nothing." He pushed pass Derek and went into the house. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Derek closed the door and turned to Scott. "Is it about Stiles?"

"What?" Scott said then smiled "Why would you think it's about Stiles?"

Derek tilted his head. "I can read your mind dummy."

Scott chucked "Oh right well yeah it's about Stiles."

Derek let out a groan. "Well what about him?"

Scott looked down "How do you feel about him?"

Derek smiled "He's annoying, he talks too much, he really needs to stop taking so much adrenal, he's cute, he-"

"What?" Scott said. "You think he's cute."

Derek cleared his throat. "No I didn't say that."

Scott chuckled "Oh man you did say that he was cute."

"Shut up" Derek growled out

Scott was walking around with a smile on his face. "I can't believe this. Stiles is going to freak out when he finds out."

Derek sighed "Okay fine so I think he's cute."

"Do you like him?" Scott asked.

Derek shifted on his feet. "It doesn't matter anyway so will you leave."

Scott shook his head. "No I'm not going anywhere until you tell me that you're into Stiles."

"I'm not into him alright I'm in love with him." Derek yelled and leaned against the wall. "But I don't know why because he's so freaking annoying."

Scott smiled "Well you shouldn't feel bad because he feels the same way about you."

"He what?" Derek said.

Scott held up his hands. "I'm going home." he started to walk off.

Derek grabbed his arm. Wait you can't drop this on me then leave."

"If you want to know anything else then you have to go to him." Scott pulled out of Derek's grip. "I'll see you tomorrow." He left.

Derek stood there for a minute before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He pulled up in front of the younger male's house and got out of the car. He was about to go up to his window but he changed his mind and used the door.

Stiles bounced down the stairs and to the front door. When he opened it he froze. "Derek what are you doing here?"

Derek stuck his hands in his jeans. "Scott said that you needed to talk to me." He said not waiting him to know the real reason. "Can I come in?"

Stiles looked confused. "I don't get it any other time you'll just come in so why is this time different?"

Derek shrugged "I can go if you want-"

"No!" Stiles said. "Come on in."

Stiles bedroom

Stiles was sitting on his bed staring at Derek who was sitting in his chair. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Derek looked down. "Scott said that you liked me and I wanted to see if it was true."

Stiles face turned red and he looked down. "I um kind of do but I completely understand if you don't-"

"Stiles I'm in love with you!" Derek blurted out.

Stiles just sat there staring at Derek like something gross was growing on his face.

"Stiles will you say something." Derek said.

Stiles smiled "Yeah I really in love with you to but I don't see why because you really scare me dude." He said chuckling.

Derek smiled "Yeah when I'm with you sometimes I can't control myself and I have feel you in order to keep myself from ripping your clothes off."

Stiles looked down. "But I still don't get why?"

Derek got up and sat next to Stiles on the bed. "I don't know but it's like we're connected in some way."

Stiles looked at him. "Or it means that we're soul mates."

Derek smiled "And then there's that." He leaned in closer. "I really want to kiss you Stiles."

Stiles leaned in as well. "Then do it before-" He was cut off by Derek's lips on his own.

Derek never felt like this. He felt so weak and defeated but he wanted Stiles more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. Senescing that Stiles needed air he pulled back. "You taste so good to me."

Stiles smiled "Can I ask you something?" Derek nodded "Has Scott ever seen you naked?"

"No"!" Derek said a little too loud. "Why would you ask me that?"

Stiles smiled "Nothing but I do have something else to tell you."

Scott's home

Scott was cleaning up his room when he felt his alpha near and he also felt that he was upset. He walked over to the window just in time to be jumped on and pinned on the floor. "Derek what is wrong with you?"

"You really think that I'm a piss poor alpha?" Derek growled out.

Scott sighed "I didn't mean that Derek I was just kidding."

"Really?" Derek said. "Then how can I tell that you're lying to me?"

Scott didn't respond. "I'm sorry." He said slowly.

Derek got up "its okay you're a piss poor reason for a Bata. Honestly I think Stiles would be a greater Bata then you."

Scott's face darkened and Derek smiled. "You started it."

Scott smiled "So I take it that you and Stiles talked?"

Derek nodded "Yeah we did and we're both on the same page here."

"So you're both in love then right?" Scott said and Derek nodded "Then why are you here when you should be with him?"

Derek shook his head "Because of what you called me but now that you mention that I'm going to leave now but next time you're going to regret that." He said and jumped out the window.

Scott walked over to the window. "I'm going to kill you Stiles."

A/N please leave a short review


End file.
